


You are the one

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a true story. The story of two children turning into adults while falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unforgettable Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine!

 

**2013**

Easter was Castiel’s favorite holiday. Not because of the chocolate, but because he would see his best friends again. Every year, around Easter, he would go to camp. An astronomy camp. It was always fun, and he would learn a lot. Eastercamp (as it was called) was the main event of the year.

 

And today was the first day of camp.

 

Castiel woke up insanely early, even before sunrise. He wanted to sleep some more, but this day was too exciting for him. The first day of camp was the day you made new friends after all.

He took a quick shower to wake up, chose his favorite clothes to wear, and got dressed. His clothes would be covered in dirt when this day was over, but it didn’t seem to bother Castiel. This day had to be perfect, so his clothes had to be too.

 _Nothing will go wrong today_ , Castiel thought by himself.

He slowly walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. He didn’t want to wake anybody, as it wasn’t his own house. He arrived three days ago, and stayed in the house of his best friend Kevin. Kevin lived with his mother, Linda, his father, Rufus, and his two younger sisters, Jo and Bela. Kevin hated his sisters, as they were (according to him) annoying and ungrateful. Castiel liked Jo and Bela, as they had great conversations about video games and Pokémon. Usually Bela was already up this early to play with her Barbie games for the Wii. But today she was fast asleep. Apparently today was a strange day, because everything seemed to be different. Castiel never woke up before ten, unless someone (or something) woke him.  The kitchen was usually cold in the morning, as the small kitchen windows were never closed, but it seemed to be warm, almost hot today, despite the open windows.

But nothing seemed to keep Castiel from loving this day.

He watched the sunrise while he cooked an egg, and he smiled. It was a beautiful day already.

 

\--

 

“Come on Kevin, hurry up, I want to find the best places for my mattress!”, Castiel shouted. It was 3 pm, which meant they had to hurry up to be in time for the best places in the barn. And it was really important to have a nice neighbor!

“I am coming! Dad, hurry up, did you pack my telescope?”, Kevin yelled back, while struggling with his shoes. As Kevin always had problems with shoes, Castiel started to explain that he wouldn’t be needing his shoes for the next two or three hours. After being convinced, Kevin grabbed his shoes and walked towards the front door to reach the car. Castiel noticed Kevin was wearing not-matching socks. He giggled a bit and followed Kevin.

 

\--

 

“Hi, my name is Dean, I am 12 years old, and I like diabolo juggling, skateboarding and playing video games.”

Castiel stood up. It was his turn to introduce himself. But he couldn’t find the right words. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, but seeing the boy named Dean made him feel weird, but good. He thought Dean was beautiful, and he had problems with looking away from the green eyed boy. Only when the woman named Hedwig coughed to make Castiel aware of the silence, he looked away from Dean. He started to introduce himself, while trying to make proper sentences in his head, which failed miserably. “I am Castiel, I am 12 years old, almost 13, and I like reading, playing video games, archery, martial arts and watching TV.”

 _Luckily that went well!_ , he thought, while sitting down. It wasn’t the best introduction ever, but he didn’t say anything stupid.

…...Right?

 

\--

 

Today was the third day of camp. Dean and Castiel barely spoke to each other, and Dean seemed to dislike Castiel. Castiel was aware that he had developed a crush on Dean (although he was to scared to tell anyone), and started to act really weird when his crush was around. They were not even real friends! But today was the day Castiel could change that. The third day of camp meant a small scavenger hunt. It was mostly for the younger children, so they could learn new things about astronomy in an exciting way. The children were sorted in groups, based on their age. Dean and Castiel were about the same age, which meant that they were in the same group. Dean didn’t seem to care that Castiel was in the same group as he was, and if he cared, he probably didn’t like the idea of hanging around with someone he didn’t like at all. Castiel, on the other hand, was very happy and started acting very weird even before the scavenger hunt. He calmed down a bit when he found out Kevin was in a different group, as he was 11. But when Castiel reminded himself that he would be spending the day with his crush, he forgot about Kevin and he excitingly started to pack his bag.

While walking through the forest, Dean, Castiel and some kid named Ash were talking about all kinds of stuff,when a new subject came up: famous youtubers. Something Dean and Castiel were experts in.

“So, do you guys know Pewdiepie?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, duh, everyone knows Pewdiepie,” Castiel answered, “but I don’t see why. I actually don’t really like him.”

Dean turned his head in surprise. “Do you really think that?”, he asked, almost hoping the answer was yes.

“Yes, why?”

“You are the first person I know to agree with me!”, Dean responded happily.

Maybe the scavenger hunt wasn’t so boring after all.

 

\--

 

The last day of camp was always the most exhausting day for Castiel. The children had to clean the place, pack their bags, and, of course, say goodbye. They had to wait a whole year, before they would see each other again, as everyone lived in different states. Castiel hated saying goodbye, and felt really bad when he had to. So when he thought of leaving, he couldn’t help himself but cry a bit.

And the worst part of it all was the fact that Dean still wasn’t fond of him.

After the scavenger hunt, which was actually really awesome, Castiel started to act weird around Dean again. He just couldn’t help himself. It felt like a chemical reaction in his body made him lose control of his behaviour. But he still couldn’t tell anyone. How would his parents react if he told them he had a crush on a boy? They were very religious and wouldn’t approve. But his heart told him to do what he wanted. If God really existed, he would have given Castiel this feeling. So he approved, right? This neverending battle made Castiel lose confidence. It made him feel small, and he started to build a wall around himself. He wore a emotionless mask, one to hide his feelings, and just pretend nothing happened. It was difficult, but it was the only way.

 

When it was time to leave, Castiel walked for the last time that year towards the barn to say goodbye. One of his friends, Gordon, asked for his phone number. They were about to put everyone in a What’s app group, so they could talk to each other whenever they wanted. After writing his number down, Castiel walked towards the car where Kevin and Rufus were waiting for him. Before they drove off, Castiel looked at Dean one more time. _We will meet again_ , he thought.

 

Castiel looked forward to the day he met Dean again.

 


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story. The story of two children turning into adults while falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine!

2014

Winter wasn’t exactly Castiel’s favorite season. Cold weather was the worst. Snow was disgusting. But somehow, this winter was different.

It was time for camp!

Castiel was too old for Eastercamp, so he and Kevin decided to go to Wintercamp. It was an astronomy camp as well, but this camp was for teenagers, which made it even better. They would learn more complex things, and the activities were a lot more interesting for Castiel and Kevin.

Linda, Kevin, Castiel and Kevin’s new dog Colonel sat in the car, trying to find the place. It was difficult, as the roads were full of snow, and the mist was unbearable. But after driving for three hours (they were 30 minutes later than expected, which made Castiel happy, as he convinced Linda to leave their house extra early, and it meant that he was right), they found the place. It was a little house with 7 rooms: The “living room”, the kitchen, two bathrooms (one for the girls and one for the boys), one bedroom for the adults, and two bedrooms for the children. It looked small because of the amount of people, but it was very cozy, which made Castiel feel good. He was certain he would have a great time. There were a lot of new people, and Castiel was glad he could make new friends. Maybe he would see some of his own friends too….

 

\--

 

“The theme of this year Wintercamp is Harry Potter, or better said, magical astronomy,” Benny said. He was one of the adults, and apparently the ‘headmaster’. “You will be sorted in one of the four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat will look inside your head and determine your destiny. When I call your name, please sit on the chair in the centre of the room to get sorted. The first one to be sorted is Garth Fitzgerald.”

A tall slender boy walked towards the chair. Before the strange looking hat was fully placed, it screamed “Ravenclaw!”. After Garth, more Ravenclaws followed, but the other houses got filled as well.

 

“Castiel Novak!”

 

Castiel stood up and walked to the centre of the room. _My name isn’t Castiel,_ He thought. _It’s Cas._

 

“Slytherin!!” The Sorting Hat shouted.

 

Cas stood up and joined his fellow Slytherins, who were eager to find out who would join them. Cas happily joined them, not noticing the tall boy standing in the right corner. Only when Cas heard the name of the boy, he stopped breathing.

 

“Dean Winchester!”

 

The green eyed boy moved for the first time. Cas looked at him while he was moving towards the chair. The way he walked was for Cas enough to remember what Dean meant to him. He could remember the first time they met. They weren’t actually friends, but Cas couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. He often dreamed about the day they would meet again, and now his dream came true.

 

Cas snapped out of his daydream when he heard the Sorting Hat shouting the name of the house Dean was in. It made Cas feel amazing.

 

“Slytherin!”

 

All Slytherins were clapping for their newest addition, and when Cas noticed he wasn’t clapping, he quickly joined them. Dean walked towards the Slytherin table, looked at Cas, smiled, and sat down. That smile was enough for Cas to fall in love with Dean. Again.

 

“Kevin Tran!”

 

Cas hoped Kevin would join the Slytherin gang. But apparently, fate kept Kevin far away from Dean.

 

“Hufflepuff!”, the Sorting Hat shouted.

 

 _Maybe Kevin is not a Slytherin,_ Cas thought, _But at least I have someone else to focus on._

 

\--

 

It was time for the traditional scavenger hunt. The groups were not based on the age of the teenagers, but on their house. That meant that Dean and Cas were in the same group. Again. This time, Dean seemed to be glad Cas was there. They had become friends, and they were inseperable. Even Kevin didn’t get any attention of Cas, because he was too busy spending time with Dean.

 

While walking through the snow (Which Cas HATED), Dean grabbed some snow and began giving a shape. He continued giving the snow a proper shape while talking to Cas, which was very pleasant for the two boys. Suddenly, Dean stopped. He gave the snow sculpture he was crafting to Cas and smiled. “I accidently made a heart shape. I think you should have it.” He said, while blushing. It gave Cas a warm feeling.

 

“Thanks,” He responded, while starting to blush as well. Awkwardly, they joined their fellow Slytherins, who hadn’t noticed that the two boys were far behind. They continued talking while walking with the others. Cas held the heart his crush gave him in his hands, not feeling the cold snow melt in his bare hands.

 

\--

 

The rest of the camp included a lot of hugging. Cas had claimed Dean as his “hugbuddy”, something Dean seemed to like as well. Even when they had to participate in a group activity (crafting rockets), they seemed to be glued together. They didn’t seem to care that people were talking about them. They shipped them. Dean heard it at first, when some of the Gryffindors were talking. They even had their own shipname. Destiel. Dean loved Cas, and Cas loved Dean, but they were both to scared to admit it. They were afraid to be rejected by the other. And because of that, Dean and Cas got mad at people who mentioned the ship. “We don’t love each other!” and “We are just really good friends!” were the most used answers. But they both knew that one day, they had to tell each other what they felt. But when was the right time?

 

Maybe the right time had passed (several times), because they kept telling people they were friends. Even on the last day of camp.

 

That last day was terrible. It was one of the most terrible days of Cas’ life, and probably of Deans life as well. They lived far from each other. Cas lived in Salem, Oregon, and Dean lived in Lawrence, Kansas. They wouldn’t see each other for a year, which seemed too long for both of them.

 

But they couldn’t stay in that little house.

 

When they finally said goodbye, they promised each other they would text a lot. What’s App seemed to be the only thing that kept them together.

 

\--

 

That evening, when Cas had come home, he immediately checked his phone for texts. Dean had left a text.

 

While chatting, Cas realized he felt safe when talking to Dean. Everywhere he went, he thought of Dean standing next to him, which gave him power and confidence. Dean was his spirit animal. And that evening, Fate had planned something for Cas which would make him happier than ever.

 

“I have something to tell you,” Dean said.

 

“What’s up?”, Cas responded.

 

“You know everyone shipped us right? Well, I actually like you. And I was wondering.. Do you like me too?”

 

Cas stopped breathing for the second time in a week. This was the moment he had been dreaming of. The moment he had been waiting for. The moment he could finally admit the thing he couldn’t admit for a long time.

  
**“Yes, I like you too.”**


	3. The Faraway Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story. The story of two children turning into adults while falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine!

 

**2015**

 

"I need to run for Biology now, so I'll talk to you later, okay?", Cas texted.

 

"Okay, love you! Xxx"

 

"Love you too! Xxxx"

 

6 months ago, Dean and Cas started dating. It was hard for them, because they lived too far away to see each other. But they texted every day, sometimes even until midnight. They loved each other, and they were not afraid to show it.

 

Dean's parents were very happy with their son-in-law. Although they'd never met him, they were pleased to see that their son was happier than ever.

 

In the beginning, Dean was too scared to tell his parents. He was afraid they wouldn't accept the fact that he was gay. But Cas convinced him to tell his parents, and Dean was glad they were happy for him.

 

But Cas had to tell his mother as well. She was very religious, and would probably not approve. When Cas was 6 years old, his elementary school teacher noticed that he was different. Smarter than anyone in his class. It was the reason Cas did an IQ test. His result: a score of 159. Incredibly high. His father, Chuck, was high intelligent, and didn't want his child to be smarter than him. Chuck left Cas with his mother, Eve, and his brother, Balthazar. 4 years ago Chuck died, and when Cas went to the funeral, he found out he had two sisters as well, Hael and Naomi. He didn't speak to them very often, but Cas thought it was nice to know them.

 

When Chuck left, Eve became very protective. Cas always had to work hard at school, and he didn't do a lot of things in his free time. And now that he had a boyfriend, he would be thinking of Dean instead of doing his homework.

 

But when he told his mother about his boyfriend, she was very happy. Cas was the youngest of the class, and that wasn't always easy. Now that he found someone who would protect him from all harm, he was happy again, for the first time in a long time. The only condition his mother had, was that he had to get good grades, and not just forget about school.

 

Cas was now 14 years old, and attended a bilingual high school. It wasn't an ordinary high school, because it had 6 years instead of 4. Cas, who skipped several years, was now in his 5th year. The children in his class were all around the age of 17, but they knew how to treat Cas. Usually, people treated Cas like a 14-year-old boy, but his classmates understood that he was basically 17, so they treated him like an equal.

 

Dean was a bilingual student as well, but he was in his 2nd year, although he was just as old as Cas. He was not gifted, but Cas often said he should take an IQ-test, as Dean was smart enough to have a really high IQ.

 

Now Cas had to run for Biology. He was pretty good at it, and didn't pay attention in class. Instead, he thought about his boyfriend. He missed him a lot, but thinking of July made him happy. In a month, he and Dean would be going to summercamp, two weeks together. They both looked forward to it, as it would be the first time they saw each other after wintercamp.

 

Actually, it would be the second time.

 

A month ago, Cas went to Rome with his class for a week. When he came back to The States, Dean was at the airport as surprise to welcome him. As they both had to travel a lot before they were home (and they couldn't travel the same way because of the different states), they only saw each other for 20 minutes, so they both didn't count that moment as a meeting. But those two weeks would count.

 

Dean had really good grades. He worked hard, and was really good at combining sports, school and Cas. Cas was always very proud of his boyfriend. He knew how hard the 2nd year could be, but despite the troubles, Dean did very well.

 

Cas, however, didn't always get good grades. He tried to, but he had been ill several times, which made him get lower grades than expected. His mother tried to tell him to work harder, but Cas had trouble concentrating at school, because he missed his boyfriend a lot. But now he knew when he would see Dean again, which made him work even harder than before.

 

He would do anything to convince his mother he could get good grades while having a boyfriend, in order to convince his mother to let him see Dean more often.

 

\--

"We'll be there in five minutes!xxxx"

 

"Okay! I'll tell Kevin! Xxx" Cas replied.

 

Today was the day. After spending 4 days with Kevin, it was time for summercamp. Yesterday, Dean and Cas saw each other for the first time when they went to see a movie with Kevin and his friend Cole. It was fun, but Dean and Cas wanted to have some privacy, and just be together. At summercamp they would be surrounded by people as well, but it was different. At summercamp, they weren't obliged to watch a movie. They could do what they wanted: and all they wanted, was to be together.

 

Dean's parents would come to Kevin's house to bring Cas, Dean and Kevin to the camp, which was in Louisiana, and as Kevin lived in Texas, it was no trouble to take the two teenagers with them.

 

Cas looked at the hall. It wasn't really a hall anymore. Everywhere he looked he saw luggage. Kevin always packed more than necessary, which made him the owner of the majority of the bags.

 

Kevin and Cas jumped in surprise when they heard the bell. They both rushed into the hall to open the door, and although Kevin was taller, Cas was faster, and opened the door. There he was. His angel. His fallen angel, as Dean had a difficult past just like Cas. But Cas didn't care what other people thought of them. He would protect his angel forever, so nobody would hurt him. _Even angels need guardians_ , Cas often thought.

 

When everything was in the trunk, they left Kevin's house, towards two wonderful weeks.

 

\--

 

The hours flew by, and it felt like they were in the car for just an hour, but two or three hours after they left, they arrived at the camp. Seeing everyone was amazing. Cas knew everyone but one person, a girl named Tessa. Some people were at wintercamp as well, but there were people Cas hadn't seen for several years too. Kevin, Cas and Dean brought their luggage to the enormous bedroom, and they quickly settled in the center of the room. When the parents had left and everyone was present, the camp started.

 

\--

 

The first activity of every camp was a quick introduction. But this time, everyone already knew each other, so the only thing they did was sit on the grass and talk. When it was time for dinner, everyone went inside. The food wasn't really good, and most people just ate the candy that they packed and brought with them. Others just didn't eat.

 

Cas and Dean sat next to each other during dinner, secretly holding hands. Not everyone knew about their relationship, and although they weren't afraid to show people that they were dating, it may be quite a shock for some people, because most people assumed that Cas and Dean were straight.

 

After dinner, everyone prepared themselves for the traditional nocturnal walk. Cas never liked this walk, as he was night-blind, and always needed help from someone to safely walk through the woods. Dean already decided to help him before Cas even asked for it. Together, they would walk through the woods, this time not caring what people would say.

 

After the nocturnal walk, everyone knew about "destiel", and everyone was fine with it.

 

\--

 

That night, Cas had trouble sleeping. He had been nervous for almost 7 months, because having such an amazing boyfriend was a big deal for him. And now, after spending the entire day with Dean, he could finally breathe again. He was finally able to see the love of his life in person again.

 

Dean noticed Cas wasn't asleep yet, and gently touched the shoulder of the wide awake beauty next to him. Cas turned around and saw Dean smiling. Cas moved closer to Dean, so there were only a few inches between them. They stared at each other. Both of them were waiting for the other to move on to the next step, but eventually it was Dean who did it. Before Cas even realised what was happening, he felt the soft, warm lips of the angel in front of him on his own. It was nothing more than a quick peck, but it was enough for Cas to send warm shivers down his spine. Only seconds after their first kiss, Cas began kissing Dean. This time the kiss was long and passionate, enough for the two boys to crave for more. Both of them had never experienced anything like this before, and because it was new, it was worth exploring. They forgot the world around them and they entered their own dream, where there was nobody but them, their warm bodies close. When they had finished the kiss, they both needed a moment to catch their breath.

 

"That was amazing," Cas whispered. He had kissed girls before, but none of them were as good as Dean. _My boyfriend is a great kisser,_ Cas thought, and smiled.

 

Dean was speechless. This day was already great, but that kiss made him feel amazing. He could feel the blood flowing through his veins and his heart beating fast, trying to get oxygen to his body as fast as possible. It felt like his whole life changed. As if he entered a different phase. A phase that would last forever. A phase with two main characters: Cas and Dean.

 

After a few minutes, when they were able to breath again, they turned towards each other. This time, they didn't just look at each other. They both followed their instincts and kissed each other again. It felt just as spectacular as the previous kisses, Cas thought, but when he felt Dean's tongue in his mouth, he was sent into ecstasy. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, and kissed for what felt like an eternity. When they finished kissing, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both knowing that more moments like this were yet to come.

 

\--

 

The days flew by and faster than they would want, came the last day of camp. During the weeks of camp, Dean and Cas were inseperable, both during group activities and free time. They basically did everything together, and when they were apart for a small amount of time, it would feel like eternity for the two lovers. Some people even started to find it annoying that they were almost one. But Dean and Cas didn't care. They knew they would only have two weeks together, and they didn't want to waste time. Every second together was worth a million for both. And nobody else would understand that.

 

But even fairytales need to end. The last day of camp was more difficult than it had ever been for Cas. He had to say goodbye to his angel, which was terrible.

 

As usual, everyone had to clean a different part of the terrain they had been living on for the past two weeks. Some people helped cleaning the floor, other people helped picking up trash from the field.

 

While everyone talked and made jokes, Dean and Cas remained quiet.

 

They didn't want to talk. All they wanted was more time, something nobody could give them. They would have to wait a long time before they could see each other again, and that hurt. _Angels shouldn't fly away,_ Cas thought. _When they fly away, they are vulnerable._

 

With sad faces they continued cleaning, trying not to think about the next hour.

 

\--

 

When they were done cleaning, the first parents arrived. Dean would be driving home with Kevin, and Cas would go home with his friend Gordon, who lived in Washington. Because they wouldn't see each other while driving home, the time they had to wait for the parents to arrive was more painful than anything for Dean and Cas.

 

While daydreaming, Cas noticed that the girl named Charlie would be leaving in a few minutes. Kevin was standing in front of her, giving her a hug and waving her goodbye, clearly fighting against the tears. Cas smiled. Earlier this week, Cas noticed a change in Kevin's behavior. He obviously liked someone. He had been talking about Charlie all the time, but whenever Cas asked if he had a crush on her, Kevin angrily denied. But Cas was familiar with Kevin's behavior. The way he looked when Charlie talked. The way he walked past her, always trying to touch. The way he leaned in when he was near her, almost touching her. Cas knew exactly what that meant.

 

He had the same behavior when he had a crush on Dean.

 

Although Kevin wouldn't admit it, Cas was happy he finally found someone to make him happy. Which reminded  Cas he would be leaving soon. He looked around and saw Dean standing near the swings. Cas walked towards him.

 

"We will see each other soon, okay?", Cas said, when they were both crying. "Next month is my birthday, and I will make sure you can come."

 

"But a month is a long time," Dean replied. Cas heard the grief in his voice, and gave him a kiss. It was a long kiss, but it wasn't passionate. It was desperate. Trying to make their last kiss spectacular, but the feeling they got when they kissed the past 2 weeks couldn't hide the pain they both had. They just couldn't say goodbye, although they had to.

 

 _When you let an unexperienced angel fly, he will fall._ Cas thought. _And I will fall with him._

 

And even though they spent their last hours kissing and crying, the parting of the ways was inevitable.

 

They kissed for the last time, and Dean left.

 

 _I hope I see my angel fly soon,_ Cas thought while closing the car door. His body went to Oregon, but his mind was hidden in the only place he really called home.

 

His mind was hidden in his Heaven, together with Dean.

 

 


End file.
